<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【德哈】「Meow...?」 by TesserLee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721133">【德哈】「Meow...?」</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesserLee/pseuds/TesserLee'>TesserLee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BUNNY in the house [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesserLee/pseuds/TesserLee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Meow…？……”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BUNNY in the house [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【德哈】「Meow...?」</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“小家伙，你很棒哦，这么快就好起来了。”德拉科微笑着，手指隔着手套轻轻挠检查台上的小猫咪的下巴，又对着它的主人开口，“已经没有问题了，检查结果都很好，指标已经正常了。最近还是要多注意他的饮食。”他总是用“他”或“她”来称呼他的小动物患者们。<br/>“好的好的，谢谢马尔福医生！”猫咪的主人抱起自家的小宝贝，视线又落在了德拉科身后的位置，那里有一只黑猫悄悄地探着头，她蹲下身，“也谢谢你的照顾啦，助理小猫咪。”<br/>“喵呜—！”小黑猫转身蹭着门框挥着尾巴走回了后面的房间。<br/>“他在说不用谢。”德拉科低头微笑，“有问题的话再联系我。”</p>
<p>送走了今天最后一位患者猫咪，德拉科摘下口罩和手套，收拾好诊所关了门，走到准备室刚坐上凳子，他的小黑猫就跳上他的膝盖，刚伸手兜住猫咪的屁股，小黑猫就隔着白衬衣蹭起了德拉科的胸口，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。<br/>“辛苦啦，我的助理小猫咪。”德拉科虎口卡在哈利的胳肢窝把它拎起来抱进了怀里，“你真是个好孩子，哈利。”说着亲了一口它的脸颊，又亲了亲他的头顶。<br/>“喵—喵呜—！”哈利伸长爪子抻了个懒腰，打了个哈欠看着德拉科，他的绿眼睛在黑猫里是少见的翠绿，清澈又透亮，它又眨了眨眼睛——这是猫咪表示“喜欢”的行为，接着用头去蹭德拉科的手，把下巴送到他的指尖，“呜—喵！”<br/>德拉科轻轻挠着哈利的下巴，看着它舒服地眯起了眼睛，“看我摸其他小猫咪吃醋啦？”<br/>哈利轻轻咬了一口他的指尖——是德拉科都没感到痛，它又小小声哼着叫了一声，大概是在表示自己有在生气吧。<br/>医生看着他的小猫总是无法抑制地嘴角上扬，“好啦，不生气了宝贝，我们回家吧。”哈利乖巧地从他怀里跳到地上，一屁股坐下开始舔自己的爪子，德拉科挑了挑眉毛，“是时候给你洗个澡了…”<br/>德拉科非常清楚今天的哈利在进猫包的时候，露出爪子来抗拒的理由。</p>
<p>虽然哈利作为一只猫本能地拒绝洗澡，但其实每次德拉科把他带进浴室，轻轻冲水轻轻抹上沐浴露轻轻揉搓打泡按摩的时候，他就忘了拒绝这回事。<br/>“喵——呜！（真的太舒服了啦！）”哈利悄悄用脑袋蹭了蹭德拉科的手腕。<br/>德拉科以为它对于洗澡的忍耐到了极限，哄着再搓了几下就仔细地给哈利冲洗干净了。<br/>“喵—呜…（啊…还想要你多摸摸我呢…）”撒气似的把小尖牙放在德拉科手背上，但也没有用力咬下去，“喵，喵—”</p>
<p>德拉科抱着哈利走出浴室，一点也不在意自己的衬衣被浸湿，他拿起一条浴巾包着哈利的背擦干着水，哈利也就乖巧地趴在德拉科的肩膀上，只是小爪子一直没收回去，正抓着德拉科的肩膀，尾巴在他的侧腹扫来扫去再拍打几下。<br/>“你今天好乖啊，哈利，真可爱（cute）。”德拉科声音带着笑，转过身靠坐在洗手台，一只手抱着哈利一只手用浴巾裹住它的尾巴轻轻印干水分，“好喜欢你（love you）。”<br/>“喵喵—！（德拉科夸我了！）”它用湿漉漉的小脑袋蹭着德拉科的脖子，“喵—…（好喜欢德拉…）”<br/>还没喵完，砰地一声，一只猫一个人都停下了动作看着对方。<br/>准确地说是两个人——它突然变成了他。<br/>十秒前怀里还是一只黑色的猫咪，现在变成了一个黑色头发的男孩，估摸着年龄大概是个十七八岁，正一丝不挂地低下头一脸震惊地打量着他自己的身体。他的膝弯挂在德拉科的手肘，手臂抱在他的脖子上，德拉科张了张嘴一句话也没说出来，他怀疑是自己最近睡眠不足出现了幻觉，突然又感觉腰间被什么缠住，他侧过头看了看，发现是条毛茸茸的长长尾巴。他抬起头，对进了男孩的眼睛，是漂亮的翠绿色。<br/>“…哈利？”德拉科觉得这有点荒唐，但似乎他的猫咪凭空变成了身上这个男孩是既定事实，那也只好先接受。他手臂松了些力气，慢慢放下让男孩落在了自己大腿上，身上的男孩因为重心不太稳，赶忙抓紧了德拉科的肩膀，又畏畏缩缩地改成揪住他肩膀上的布料，腿却盘上了德拉科的腰。德拉科一只手扶着他的后腰，另一只手把浴巾围到了他的腰上，屋子里一直开着暖气倒也不担心他会感冒，在脑海里众多的问句里凭直觉挑了一个问出了口：<br/>“你会说人话吗？”</p>
<p>他发誓，问完就后悔了，这是什么鬼问题，他的小猫咪能不能听懂都是个问题——也许他应该先问“你能听懂人话吗”。<br/>德拉科看到男孩眨了好几下眼睛，又稍微歪了歪头，吐出舌头舔了舔嘴唇——跟他的小猫咪一模一样的神态真的好可爱，“…咪啊…嗯……诶？Meow…？”男孩突然发出了声音，“Meow……Meow…foy…？喵…福…！喵嗯…”他看起来是很努力地在说话——事实上这是他每天在诊所听着来客这样叫德拉科才勉强记住的读音，“德拉科”的发音对他来说还太难了一点。<br/>德拉科觉得自己莫名地心跳加速了，也不知道是单纯被哈利的可爱击中，还是因为别的什么，他笑着伸手点了点哈利的鼻尖，“是马尔福（Malfoy），不是喵尔福（Meowfoy），真是我的聪明小猫，你能听得懂我说话对吗？”<br/>哈利皱了皱鼻子，把额头贴上了德拉科的额头，轻轻蹭了几下下，喉咙里哼哼了几句，尾巴缠上了德拉科的腿，“喵…尔福，喵尔福！”他笑了起来，绿眼睛也跟着笑了起来，又用鼻子凑近德拉科的脸嗅着味道，嘴唇贴着德拉科的下颚线划过，游走到了下巴，哈利突然够上去用鼻尖顶着鼻尖，左右晃着脑袋蹭着德拉科。两人的嘴唇也是时不时贴到一起，“喵尔福！”<br/>德拉科由着哈利的对自己的称呼了，他收紧手臂，把猫…把人按进怀里叫他乖一点，他拿起手边自己的浴巾擦起哈利的发尾，哈利侧过脑袋轻轻咬德拉科的脖子，还会舔几下自己留下的齿痕——完全是只小猫咪——他几分钟前确实就是只猫。<br/>“我去给你拿睡衣再给你吹干毛…头发。”德拉科拍拍哈利的背试图让他松开手，哈利蹭了好几下德拉科的脸颊才松开手，试探着用脚踩在地上，有点不稳地摔进了德拉科的怀里，他努了努嘴，不服气地再次尝试，这次稳了不少，他开始学会用尾巴控制一下自己的平衡。“嗯…对，还要给你吹干尾巴呢。”德拉科笑着揉哈利的脑袋，才发现半干的黑色头发里还藏着一对黑色的猫耳朵，“在这里等我也可以，还是要跟我一起去房间呢？”<br/>哈利没有发出声音，但伸手拉住了德拉科挽到肘间的衣袖，又抬起眼睛看德拉科，很是乖巧。<br/>德拉科牵起哈利的手一起往房里走，走得有点慢，但这没什么。他从衣柜里拿出一套家居服，指挥哈利抬手抬腿地给他穿好了衣服，为了哈利无处安放的尾巴还给裤子开了个洞。他让哈利坐在床上，他去拿吹风机——虽然很擅长给还是猫的时候的哈利吹干，但给自己以外的人吹头发，这可是德拉科生命里的头一遭。他在熟悉感和陌生感中反复拉扯，总算是摸到了些给现在的哈利吹干的诀窍，指尖穿过发丝划过哈利猫耳朵的耳根时，他总能看到哈利耸一耸肩膀，好像很舒服的样子，尾巴也在床上轻轻摆动——哈利的尾巴似乎是按比例放大了，吹干它确实费了些时间。<br/>“你先睡也可以，我去洗个澡哦…”德拉科打开衣柜拿自己的睡衣，转头看到平时熟悉的小黑猫现在变成好大一只蜷在自己床尾还是有一些震惊，他正抱着尾巴眨着大眼睛看着自己，还露出了一个很舒心的表情，猫咪般的唇形嘴角微微上扬，“真可爱，我的宝贝。”德拉科走过去在他额头亲吻了一下，又摸了摸他的耳朵，他听到哈利甜腻地喵了一声，脸还变得有些红。</p>
<p>德拉科一边洗澡一边努力接受事实，洗完澡也做好心理建设回来的德拉科看到哈利已经缩在床尾睡着了，于是轻轻地拉开被角准备躺进去。哈利还是被惊醒了，他迷迷糊糊地给德拉科的腿挪了个地，德拉科饶有兴趣地看着他的大猫咪摇着尾巴爬到自己腰侧，俯下身子脸贴在自己胸口蹭了好几下，然后整个上半身趴到了自己的腹部，伸出手垫着脸又准备进入睡眠。<br/>“…哈利，哈利。”德拉科揉揉哈利的头，摸着他的猫耳朵轻声呼唤。<br/>“唔嗯…喵？…喵尔福？”哈利半眯着眼睛，不适应光亮地眨着眼睛。<br/>“嗯…宝贝，你现在变重了…所以不可以睡在我肚子上哦。”德拉科捏捏哈利的脸蛋，又刮刮他的鼻梁。<br/>哈利哼哼了几句，又爬起来绕到床尾跳下了床，然后就没再出现在德拉科的视野里。<br/>“哈利？你去哪里啦？”德拉科坐起身，探身去床尾那头看。<br/>“…喵尔福…”哈利大概是在睡梦中哼出的名字。<br/>德拉科看到哈利就直接睡在了床尾那头的地毯上——虽然铺全屋毯就是为了哈利能随时随地想睡想玩都不会着凉也很难受伤，但现在的哈利不同往日，德拉科很难允许他就这样睡在地上。<br/>于是他准备叫醒哈利让他回床上睡觉，手伸到哈利的腰上摸了两下，哈利却以为德拉科要摸摸他于是翻身平躺在了地上翻肚皮，两只手虚握着拳搭在自己的锁骨上，抬着下巴甩着尾巴，可可爱爱地哼出了好长一声，句末还带上了一句软绵绵的“喵尔福”。<br/>忍着耳尖的绯红，德拉科下床去抱哈利起来，带着人走到床边，掀开被子塞了进去，自己坐在了床边，侧着身子看着往床单里蹭的哈利，又伸出了手挠他的下巴，德拉科看到哈利笑着抬起头露出更多脖颈，指尖顺着摸下去，能感受到一直在哼声的哈利喉咙的震动——原来自己平时摸自家小黑猫的时候它都是这样的表情。<br/>德拉科根本不知道自己现在笑得有多温柔。<br/>哈利眯起眼睛看着德拉科，他皱了皱鼻子，红扑扑着脸，脸颊压着床，嘴巴被挤的有点嘟起来，“唔…可…爱！喵尔福…可爱（Meowfoy…cute）～！”尾音有些慵懒又俏皮地上扬。<br/>“…！？”德拉科愣住了，感觉自己脸在烧红，突如其来的可爱暴击，他觉得自己要承受不住了，仔细想想自己平时夸小动物们夸得最多的的话就是可爱了，大概是被自家小机灵猫咪给学了去了，“我可以当作你是在夸我吗？”<br/>他撑着床俯下身，哈利立刻挪了挪身体凑着头过来嗅德拉科，“喵尔福～”<br/>“我的哈利宝贝。”德拉科把额头抵上了哈利的额头，“小可爱，我最喜…”<br/>“喜欢你（love you）！”哈利就这么突然出声打断了德拉科的话，像是要努力抢先告诉德拉科自己的心意，“喜…喜欢！喵尔福！喜欢！”<br/>德拉科再说不出别的什么了，只是抱紧了哈利，时不时亲亲他的耳朵亲亲他的头发，手摸着他的后颈，哈利又拉着他的手放到自己的肚子上，再亲昵地蹭进他的脖颈…<br/>“喵尔福！哈利…喜欢…！”</p>
<p>突然所有的触感和声音都消失了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……哈利…哈利！”<br/>德拉科叫着恋人的名字醒来，映入眼中的是恋人的睡脸，他正把人圈在怀里，对方的手贴着自己的胸口——这会儿似乎哈利正被德拉科刚刚的动静给闹醒了。<br/>“…嗯？”声音带着鼻音，哈利睁开眼睛看德拉科，“怎么啦德拉科…？我在呢。”他伸手摸着德拉科的脸颊，亲了亲他的下巴。<br/>德拉科还有点分不清现实和梦境，他伸手到哈利的尾骨的位置——没有摸到尾巴，这才确信了自己没在做梦了，吻了吻他的额头，“没事，没事。对不起宝贝，吵醒你了。”他怀里的是他最宝贝的哈利，不是猫变成的哈利，就只是他的恋人，是他的哈利。<br/>“那就好…”哈利放心地闭上了眼睛，往德拉科的方向蹭了过去，“…继续睡吧……呼…”<br/>德拉科听话地闭上了眼睛，想着等到早上两个人都醒来的时候要怎么跟哈利说起自己的梦呢？梦到自己变成了一个兽医？那好像不是这个梦的重点…<br/>“还是从‘Meowfoy’说起好了…哈利一定会笑的吧……”他抱着哈利，也睡着了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>